Chapter Thirty-Two: A Lost Child's Heart
A Lost Child's HeartDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (迷子の心, Maigo no Kokoro) is the thirty-second chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is published in volume seven of the series. Synopsis Soichiro Kurebayashi thanks Tasuku Kurosaki for his hard work on a project and tells him never to forget his painful memories, because they will give him the strength to protect those he loves in the future. As Soichiro brags about his younger sister, Kurosaki calls him a pervert and expresses no interest meeting in Soichiro's sister. Soichiro doesn't care and even remarks that someday Kurosaki will realize how alike the two of them are... ...which Kurosaki realizes is true as he recalls the nightmare in the present. Riko tells Kurosaki about the boy she met at Professor Midorikawa's grave and they speculate that he is likely "Akira" and the boy who kissed Teru. Meanwhile, Teru has thought of various comic countermeasures to protect herself from further kisses. Kurosaki takes it as a sign that Teru isn't discouraged and she admits that she was pathetic for letting her guard down because the boy had a passing resemblance to her brother. Teru is still hesitant about dropping all her countermeasures, until Kurosaki assures her she doesn't need them while he's by her side. Kurosaki takes Teru along to meet with Takeda at a park. While Teru plays with Takeda's dog, Kaoruko, Takeda tells to Kurosaki that he doesn't know anyone named "Akira", but promises to try to look for anyone connected to Chiharu Mori. Kurosaki comments that he's thinking of telling Teru about his past because he believes he's losing his resolve to tell her some day, while worrying about what Soichiro would have done. Takeda responds to Kurosaki, telling him as another person who went astray in life, that worrying endlessly won't change anything and it's better to just tell Teru how he feels if he thinks he's going to end up in hell anyway. That evening, Teru leads herself and Kurosaki all over town trying to find a ramen place she went with her brother. When she can't find the restaurant, she reveals how Soichiro had no sense of direction but would always been confident that one never does go astray so long as one gets to the right place in the end. Because of Teru's words, Kurosaki stops worrying about what to do and embraces her. He tells her he will take her wherever she wants on the following Sunday, just the two of them, because there is something important he wants to tell her. Gallery soichiro kurosaki cold.jpg|Soichiro is encouraging. Scary soichiro.png|Soichiro is also scary. Countermeasure teru.png|Teru's countermeasures Not kurosaki approved.png|Not Kurosaki approved though. Kurosaki feeling lost.png|Feeling lost and mistaken. memory of soichiro.jpg|What would Soichiro do? Takeda comments.png|This is how Takeda sees it. Photo moment.png|Time for a photo soichiro flashback.jpg|If Soichiro were here... No sense of direction.png|... he'd get lost too. Taking her hand.png|"Take the hand of the girl you love..." Kurosaki resolved.png|"...and head straight into hell." References Category:Volume Seven Category:Chapters